Jean Grey
Jean grey: Current Alias:Phoenix Aliases:Marvel Girl, Redd, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, Black Queen. Identity: Alignment:Good Affiliation:X-men,phoenix corps, Formerly x-factor, the twelve, x-terminators Relatives:john grey (Father), Elaine Grey(Mother), Scott Summers(Husband) Rachel Grey (alternate daughter), Cable (adoptive son) Universe:Earth-82004 Base Of Operations:X-mansion Gender:Female Age:23 Height:5'6 Weight:115 ibs Eyes:green Hair:red Unusual Features: Citizenship: U.S.A Marital Status:Married to Scott Summers Occupation:Super-Hero former model Education: College level education Origin: Place of Birth: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York City, New York Creators: History The younger daughter of history professor John Grey and his wife Elaine, Jean Grey was 10 years old when her mutant telepathic powers first manifested after experiencing the emotions of a dying friend. Her parents took her to be treated by Professor Charles Xavier. While Xavier treated Jean he also used her to fine tune his Cerebro machine. When Xavier introduced young Jean to the astral plane a part of her mind manifested as a Phoenix raptor and touched the mind of Scott Summers in the orphanage. Later, Xavier erected psychic shields in Jean’s mind to prevent her from using her telepathic powers until she was mature enough to control them. Eventually, using her telekinetic powers, Jean was a founding member of Xavier’s team of mutant trainees the X-Men as Marvel Girl. image:jean-costume1.jpg *Jean Grey as Marvel Girl Upon a mission in outer space Jean was noticed by the Phoenix Force which took note of her unlimited potential. At this moment Jean had a vision of becoming the Phoenix but the vision faded from her memory as it ended. She soon fell in love with fellow student Scott Summers, and later would develop a strong attraction towards one of the team’s new recruits, the feral Wolverine. After Jean and the X-Men defeated scientist Stephen Lang and his robotic Sentinels on his space station, the heroes escaped back to Earth in a shuttle through a lethal solar radiation storm. Dying from radiation poisoning, Jean was saved by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force who created a duplicate body complete with memories and personality, absorbed a portion of her consciousness and cast her into suspended animation in a strange cocoon at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. image:phoenix-costume4.jpg *Jean Grey as Phoenix For months the Phoenix believed itself to be the real Jean and saved the universe by healing the M’Kraan Crystal. Mental manipulation by Mastermind caused Phoenix to go insane and become Dark Phoenix. Ultimately, the portion of Jean’s consciousness within Phoenix resurfaced, causing it to commit suicide. This portion of Jean Grey’s consciousness then journeyed to the afterlife to meet a manifestation of Death. image:phoenix-costume6.jpg *Jean Grey as Dark Phoenix Death explained the Phoenix Force to Jean, who now wore a White Phoenix costume, before this portion of her consciousness and residual Phoenix energy was sent to Jean’s original body in the cocoon, where it was rejected, and then to her clone, Madelyne Pryor. Eventually, Jean was rescued from her stasis and, with the other original X-Men, formed a new team, X-Factor. Madelyne Pryor later died in a confrontation with Jean Grey in which Jean absorbed Madelyne’s and Phoenix’s personalities and memories and a spark of the Phoenix energy. While in battle with a Celestial on an alien world, Jean expelled this spark of energy and the personalities she had absorbed but kept faint impressions of their memories. Ultimately rejoining the X-Men, Jean and Scott eventually married and were temporarily teleported to a possible future to help raise Nathan Summers. Later, Scott seemingly sacrificed himself to stop Apocalypse from gaining the power of The Twelve. Apocalypse used Scott’s body as a host until his essence was removed from his body by Jean. However, Scott’s corruption by Apocalypse greatly strained his and Jean’s relationship. While on a mission to stop the Stranger from trying to destroy the universe, Jean used the Phoenix Force to get advice from the cosmic being known as Eternity. Later, Jean assumed the position of acting headmistress of the Xavier Institute and was revisited by the Phoenix Force. Following an attack on the X-Men by a mutant impersonating Magneto named Xorn (who had previously been a teacher at the institute), Jean and Wolverine were trapped on a space station that was hurtling into the sun. Seeing no hope for survival and wanting to spare his teammate further suffering, Wolverine seemingly killed Jean, unleashing the Phoenix Consciousness within her and resurrecting her. Returning to Earth, Jean, with the power of the Phoenix, opposed the faux Magneto and was killed by a massive stroke induced by a lethal electromagnetic pulse. After being killed by the faux Magneto, Jean hatched from a Phoenix Egg in the future. Sublime sought to use Jean’s Phoenix power to control all of creation. However, Jean remembered her mission and destroyed the future reality. image:Jean-costume15.jpg *Jean Grey after hatching from the Phoenix Egg Jean ascended to the White Hot Room as a White Phoenix of the Crown and created a new future by pushing Scott to stay with Emma Frost and continue the Xavier Institute. Later, a band of Shi'ar used their advanced technology to force the Phoenix Force out of the White Hot Room and shattered it with an 'Event Horizon'. Confused and driven insane, the Phoenix flew to Earth and forcefully resurrected Jean Grey. Jean ultimately merged with the Phoenix Force, once again becoming the White Phoenix, and returned to the White Hot Room to find its missing pieces. image:Jean-costume16.jpg *Jean Grey as White Phoenix Of the crown Jean was found wandering the Astral Plane by Emma Frost. Jean re-hatched with the help of Emma and the Three-in-One in the X-mansion. Social Life Allies The X-men, Fantastic 4, Avengers, Spider-man, Enemies Apocalypse, Brotherhood of Mutants, Hellfire Club, Juggernaut, Legion, Magneto I, Master Mold, Mr. Sinister, Onslaught, Proteus, Sentinels, Stryfe, X-Cutioner Love Life Cyclops, Wolverine Powers Phoenix is an Omega-level mutant. Jean Grey-Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Jean Grey, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, her own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and she became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. Although her cosmic flames (particularly when augmented by the Phoenix Force) are powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, Phoenix's control over them is so complete that they only harm what she chooses harm, which she calls it "burn away what doesn't work"; thus, her cosmic fire will burn her enemies until they die or she extinguishes it by her own will, and it has no effect on her clothing or around her vicinity. Telekinesis: telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Up to Incredible shields, Amazing control. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **''Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. **Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Psionic Firebird'': She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: Resist Domination, Leadership, Fashion, Modelling, Astro-navigation WEAKNESSES: Phoenix is vulnerable to psionic and magical attacks. When the target of such attacks her Psyche is considered Excellent. Further Phoenix is limited by the moral code of Jean Grey. She will object to killing or exceeding the use of power above Unearthly rank. Should she do so, she run the risk of becoming 'Dark Phoenix' ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Typical AGILITY: Good ENDURANCE: Remarkable REASON: Good INTUITION: Excellent PSYCHE: Unearthly SPEED: 10 POPULARITY: celebrity (super-model) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x8 Good PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x8 Good ENERGY ATTACK: see above ENERGY DEFENSE: see above PSYCHIC ATTACK: see above PSYCHIC DEFENSE: see above OTHER ABILITIES: ____________________ WEAPONS< none Category:Characters